


In the Still of Starlight

by debtdoctor



Series: Metavengers Assemble [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Metavengers, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debtdoctor/pseuds/debtdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't know what he dreams about. Sometimes she wishes she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Still of Starlight

It’s the pressure around her hand that wakes her up. Too much. Painful.

“Sorry,” he spits out. Shakily. Shaking.

“Shhhhhhh,” she croons. Sits up, puts a leg over his waist, and straddles his stomach. Bends down and puts her forehead to his. “Shhhh. I’m right here. Promise.”

She moves to take the cover of the reactor, see his face _without_ the dark, but he stops her, covering her hand with his.

No? Okay. She kisses him once, slowly, carefully. Runs her hands through his hair, down his neck, and across his shoulders. She pulls back enough to ghost out, “it’s okay, it’ll be okay.”

And now he’s not shaking anymore, but the arms around her waist are still too tense, too tight.

So she rolls off of him, gets as close as she can, and puts her head in the crevice between his neck and shoulder. “Shhhhh,” she says, stroking his face, and then she begins to hum. A lullaby her mother sang to her as a child. Meant to calm anger and fear, to reassure that everything will turn out right.

As it ends, they’ve both quieted, and they both pretend to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Brahms Lullaby; I encourage you to look it up on youtube :)  
> The title is a lyric from an adaptation of the song that my mother used to sing to me. I'm not quite sure where it's from, as a google search returned nothing.
> 
> If I write any other Pep/Tony drabbles, I'll post them with this as part of the same series. They're in a more serious version of my Avengers RP group, the metavengers.


End file.
